A Study Of Lions And Badgers
by Moon Witch '96
Summary: AU. A story of a certain Badger who looked after a little lion, from afar, not understanding why. And eventually when they meet face to face. Drabble Series. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Cedric Diggory was a curious person. It was instinct, ever since he had been a child the world had been something to gawk at, dissect, and catalog. There wasn't a moment where he hadn't been seen constantly outside collection specimen after specimen, or his nose stuck in a book on anything and everything. Facts were interesting. He absorbed them like mad, and he could quote the entirety of his textbooks verbatim if asked. He had dreamed of being a Ravenclaw since as long as he could remember, looking at his mum's old robes and pictures... But come his sorting, he had been very shocked.

The hat had only explained it briefly, and even all these years later at seventeen he remembered its words: "A damn good mind, but a better heart... BETTER BE HUFFLEPUFF!". He had been mortified, and he remembered stumbling to the Hufflepuff table beet red. The slaps to his back and the sincere hellos had made him feel numb. He hadn't answered him, just stared at his empty plate. But he also remembered looking at the sea of blue and bronze just next to him, and feeling a sort of tug and anger at the whole ordeal. Cedric had hated Hufflepuff, despite the wonderful kindness and general good atmosphere his house had. He had felt that anger for a long time, even after he had come to accept his house, and even love it.

For the first three years at Hogwarts, anger still with him, but he discovered ways to work around that... Cedric had been skating through his school years, top of the class out of default, somehow popular, and entering his second year as Seeker on the Qudditch team. That was when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. And more importantly, that was when Hermione Granger had come to Hogwarts.

He remembered her sorting, her smallness only rivaled by Potter, and her wild hair sticking out like a sore thumb, glinting in the candle light a near red in its brown. He remembered clapping for her when her house was called out. And as far as he was concern, that was the end of that, and he had watched Potter being sorted with a faint interest, but no real surprise at the choice of his house.

It wasn't until they got their first report on grading that he even thought of her again. Top of her house... Top of her class. Top of the school... In fact, she broke records in nearly all of her classes that first grading period. _His_ records. Hell, she had beaten a few that hadn't been topped in centuries, something he himself had failed to do.

Cedric had never been so stunned. It was worse than when he had been sorted in Hufflepuff. He had pride in his work, as half arssed as it was sometimes. Hell, he was meticulous at he could ever be about something he didn't like, and he had the advantage of being born to the wizarding world, he had been studying this thing way before this twelve year old kid had been born.

He had gotten upset. Really upset. Like near breakdown upset... And everyone had noticed. His friends and dorm-mates had given him a wide birth. His grade droops, because why the bloody hell was he working so hard if a kid younger than him could do it so much better? He skipped out on Quidditch. He half expected his father to come in one day and simply snap his wand for being such a bloody failure, and he could just picture the crushing disappointment on his face, and his mother crying, and Hermione Granger, who hardly made it to his chest looking at him with a smug face, because she was just that much better than him...

And then Professor Sprout had sat him down and talked. It hadn't been a long talk, five minutes at the most, but it had altered the way Cedric had seen things so vividly that he couldn't help but like Granger for causing it to occur in the first place. He couldn't really remember her words, as important as they had been, despite his amazing memory, those words were lost in everything but intent. The feelings and memories had been front and center, and Cedric believed that was the important thing... But he remembered the conclusion he had made when he had walked out of her office, and seen a first year struggling with his potions in the common room, near tears.

It wasn't simply about him, he had thought as the young girl tired desperately to find her mistake in her potion. He had never made a mistake like that... There were always going to be people better, smarter, faster. He wasn't a quitter, but he could acknowledge that truth. And, he could work at becoming better. Hard work was key. Hard work caused better things. How many times had he seen that tiny Granger leaf through a book, nearly as heavy as her, and carry it around school with twenty other books just as heavy? She worked for what she had, and he could certainly admire her for that, envy her certainly, but admire her all the same.

He watched the first year in front of him for a second, nothing but apathy in his gaze. She had nothing to do with him, and though she was a Puff, Cedric didn't feel inclined to help her. He had his own work to do, he had to study... But, he had a small start as he noticed how calloused that sounded, even within his own mind. He had never been that kind of person, and the girl threw the book sound across the room, and broke out into loud tears, he felt himself move forward.

"Do you need help?"he had asked, and she had frozen at the sight of him, his temper and mood as of late infamous by now, no doubt. But then she had looked at him, seen his honest question and gave him a grateful look that had made him feel so, well, _nice_.

That night was the first of many times that he reached out and helped someone, and as time went on, Cedric was surprised that he had never stopped. But what really shocked him more than anything, was that he enjoyed doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric watched her. It wasn't intentional, not really. He wasn't keeping tabs on Granger, and he didn't hound for information about her. The younger Gryffindor was someone that really had nothing to do with him. He didn't feel incline to even talk to her. But since his third year, he had found himself, subconsciously, looking at that bushy haired girl. Subtly, at odd moments when he didn't even notice the action itself until she looked back (mortifying whenever she did), or she moved out of sight.

He also noticed things... That she was isolated, and he remember vividly how sorry he had felt for thinking ill of her. She was smarter than he had been at that age, but the wide berth that most of her house(except for a few of the older kids) made him feel as if he had been a arse, even if he had never told the girl anything of ire, she had still been the focus of it.

Sometimes the tears would glisten, but her little chin high and her brown eyes, a light, rich color, even with the tears, would narrow and she would speak, something witty and sharp no doubt, from the reactions of others... But still, he knew someone had to befriend the girl, it wouldn't do for her to be alone, she needed to human interaction.

Then he had come up with the brilliant plan... _He_ would be her friend. He had never really been more embarrassed to be so giddy at the prospect, and after the Halloween feast he would have spoken to her. He had waited, glancing at the doors as he laughed absentmindedly with his mates. She had never come, and then a troll had to come and make him anxious... Where was Granger? Was she okay? Those questions plagued him all night...

Then the next morning she had come to breakfast, chatting adamantly with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and the lonely little girl that was so damn smart had found friends without him stepping in. He had felt... Cheated? He supposed that was the word, as a third year, watching that little first year with that near sentient hair beam and laugh as she hadn't before, with the other two had made him feel cheated...


	3. Chapter 3

Cedric's second semester of his third year at Hogwarts had started out pretty well, his grades shot to the top of the class again, and he watched with fondness as several of his Housemates, and anyone outside of it brave enough to ask, flourish underneath his bi-weekly tutoring sessions(with Quidditch practice and homework, it was all he could managed, and he was glad he could squeeze that in). For the most part, his study group was set with a few regulars, and a few odd people that needed help with a specific spell or potion, or maybe grammar in an essay.

The sessions were usually on Saturdays, and he spent the better part of the morning in the library or outside if anyone needed a practical lesson. It was usual for most to leave before noon, since they wanted to spend the day with their friends and in the sun, and he didn't force them to stay. Heand usually spent the rest of the day studying, but he however, never expect to find Hermione Granger looking at him from behind a shelf of books, eyes shy. He should have expected it really, the girl, when not with her new friends practically lived in here...

"Hullo. Need any help?"he asked, and gestured to the empty chair next to him. She stared at it for half a second, and he wondered where Potter and Weasley were.

She jolted back as if she had reacted slowly, and blushed to the tips of her ears.

"OH! No, I just... That book..."she said, gesturing to the book in front of him... Advance Transfiguration...

"Did you want it?"he asked, and he felt suddenly very eager to give it to her. She shook her head, and smiled slightly, her two front teeth prominent.

"I just wanted your opinion on it, really."she said, and he noticed that she had emerged from the bookshelf, and her shoulders raised slightly. But her hands twisted in the sleves of her robes.

"Dull as a door nob really, but has a good theoretical grasp on Transfiguration, a little dated and choppy in its use of wand movements, and the applications of magical power behind each spell seems excessive... A better book is the Transfiguration Guide of Animagi, but that one is a little limited in its use, it was meant for a specific application..."he trailed off, and felt his face grew hot as he realized that he had gone off on a rant again, something he was prone to do if someone got him started on a subject.

Granger was grinning though, far more wider than before, and she inched forward until she sat across from him.

"I liked the Guide of Ancient Magics and its Applications much better for theory, but a good modern text seemed to be the Ronner's Use Of Magic."she said quietly, and but her grin grew wider.

His grinned back, animated at the topic.

"But those are too broad!"he argued. And her eyes lit up and they began a vigorous battle of debates over references and books.

They talked themselves hoarse until Madame Pince kicked them out. And she, ran off to her house to beat curfew no doubt, and he ran to his, sneaking into his room before he noticed that throughout the entire thing he hadn't introduced himself. He swore as he thumped his head against his bed post.

"I am really that daft?"said aloud to himself. Something hit the back of his head, and watched the pillow hit the ground with a scowl.

"_YES_! And Diggory you are_ not_ nearly as skilled as sneaking as you think."said his dorm mate Steve, and he slid his curtains shut with a swish, and even with them drawn Cedric could hear his muttering.


	4. Chapter 4

Cedric's third year ended with both a good thing, and a near panic attack. Or, well, the events leading up to the end of term feast is what gave him a near panic attack. First, Granger had to get detention in the forest. The Forbidden Forest, mind, and he had given an enormous sigh of relief when nothing had occurred out of the ordinary in the dentition (mad, teachers were, sending a couple of first years off into the forest!). Then of course, she had to get into some sort of adventure with Harry Potter. Cedric had heard it all from his head of House, who had told the story sadly and mournfully, three students in the hospital wing. She had listed the names, and patted the hands of various first(and a few strangling seconds) who had cried out at the name Hermione Granger.

Cedric had frozen stock still in the middle of the burrow, chest heaving at the thought of the girl with the sentient hair and the kind, closed lipped smile, and brandy colored eyes that he had been watching since the first major grading period. She was in the hospital wing, and he had nearly jumped up and bolted out to go see her if it weren't from Professor Sprout reasuring the 'Puffs that no one was seriously hurt, scrapes and bruises, and a mild case of magic drain regarding a young Mister Potter. He had never thought hearing of someone with a somewhat serious injury would have made him feel so happy.

It hadn't stopped him from sending her a get well card. And then he had to be his daft self and not sign it. Her response had had him over the moon, and admiring her neat, if simplistic script. He really hadn't expected the correspondence to go on, nor for him turning into such a coward that he couldn't even admit to the twelve year old who he was. But, like a game of cat and mouse, they wrote to each other, and well into the summer into it became such a staple in his life that her letter came at daily. And he felt somewhat puzzled by his overall enthusiasm whenever his owl, Lackadaisy, came bearing her letters. But it never really stopped him from feeling it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Sir-Who-Never-Has-Told-Me-Their-Name,_

_ I am very well, thank you for asking. France has been lovely again this year,(I did tell you that I go nearly every year to the continent to visit my mother's family, right?) but I seem to have a big worry: Harry still hasn't written to me, and I find that horribly concerning. I've written letter after letter, and nothing! I sent a letter to Ron over my concern, and I think he's going to do something crazy. Honestly, if I wasn't so far away myself I would do something as well... But, well, I'm in France, an I just hope that Ron doesn't do anything stupid or illegal. Though, considering it is Ron, I can only hope that he doesn't get caught instead..._

_ On that note, how are you? Your summer has been pleasant I hope. The biscuits your mother sent me were lovely, by the way, but of course, she didn't give her name either. Are you trying to be impossibly difficult, and did you get that nature from your mother? Anyway, enclosed is a baker's dozen of Croquembouche, I do hope you enjoy them, I know I can't have enough! I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Hermione,_

_ You have mentioned going to the continent every year before you left for France I believe. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Are your cousins being annoying or as snobbish as you described them to be? And as to Harry not writing, he has to be daft or seriously impaired to not write. I hope Ron can bust him out from whatever trouble he's in... Sorry, I didn't want to make it seem so drastic, I mean, its not like he's in a barred room or anything, it's just probably a problem with his owl..._

_ Yes, I do love being incredibly difficult, and I think my mum thinks it's funny that I'm keeping my identity secret. I have no idea what that woman thinks of half the time, when I found out she sent you biscuits, I nearly had a heart attack, and she laughed at me! Something about a good impression or something of that like. My summer has been great. Mainly playing quidditch and helping around the house(not something as nice as France for me!), and being with my friends. _

_ And yes, the Cr...Croqe- Croquembouche(I had to look at your letter for that!) was delicious. It's my favorite dessert after eclairs now... School's nearly here... Isn't that nice? Perhaps we could still write to each other? I know we could meet... But I have a feeling that you won't look at me the same if we actually met. People tend to not look beyond my face, and... Well, I don't want that to happen with you._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend._


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione Granger stared at the letter in her hands, frowning slightly, and she pushed back a wayward curl behind her ear. 'A Friend', and flopped back onto her bed. She had no idea what to think she thought, lifting the letter to her face to read it again. A Friend. Was he really? She had no doubt it was a boy(one of the few things she was certain of when it came to her mysterious pen pal), and she found herself wondering who it could be. It was a boy, student of Hogwarts. An older student by her guess of how he wrote, and his overall character was a curious mix of maturity and child like behavior often associated with young adults far above eleven. From his bewilderment of some things she had referenced in her letters, born and raised wizarding world with hardly any non-magical interaction, he owned a common owl bread, both parents, and loved quidditch, and played for his house team(position and house another thing he refused to tell, least he give it away he clamied).

She chewed absently on the feather of her quill, the possibilities of finding his identity through what she had gather alone was slim, many of Hogwarts fit those requirements well enough, and even with a small population of only around five hundred students, her options were still wide spread... Hermione was a very stubborn person, even from the tender age of babyhood, as her parents were quick to tell anyone who would listen, she was a tenacious and went for thing she wanted with a sort of bull-headed, unshakable determination. And Hermione very much wanted to know the identity of the person who wrote to her so frequently.

So, with much eagerness, she wrote:

_Dear Friend-_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Friend,_

_ I am very pleased to inform you that that is mighty double standard. You know my name, yet I don't know yours. I wouldn't dare to treat me differently unless you did to me. But, well, I guess I can't really force you to speak to me. Unless I get your owl to peck you until you do. She likes me more anyway...I do hope you'll tell me soon, least I try and figure it out myself._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. You completely jinxed it. Harry was in a bared room, only his letters were being taken away by a House elf of all things._

_P.P.S. What is a House elf exactly?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Hermione,_

_Lackadaisy does not like you better! … She just likes your treats better. And, honestly, I'm a bit embarrassed to tell you who I am... You'd think I'm mad or daft. But really, please don't try to find out. I will tell you... Er, eventually, but just give me time. Please?_

_Wait, what do you mean Potter was in a bared room?_

_P.S. A House Elf is a magical creature, they bind themselves to a family, and care for them. To House Elves', serving is a great honor because... Well, it's like a mother and a child, the mother is never happier dotting on children right? To a House Elf, witches and wizards are children that can't do anything right, and need them to do it. Or, well, that's what our House Elf, Lolly says whenever I ask her whether she would prefer to be... You, know, 'freed'. She loves being with us, and we love her._


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Friend,_

_ It is exactly as it sounds. Harry was being kept in a barred room! I'm so surprised and horrified and so many other things that I can't even write properly! Anyway, he's out now, and as much as I like to tell you how, I'd rather not incriminate Ron and his brothers. He's safe. That much I can say._

_ Other than that, can you believe we're going back to school? Its so odd to think of that. Last year I was just... An ordinary girl who had odd things happening around them and this year I'm a second year student at a school of Witchcraft and Wizardy... I'm sure its all the same to you, you grew up knowing you're a wizard. But, I didn't and it so wonderful and stranger, don't you think?_

_ I'm going to Diagon Alley soon, and I'm so excited! Did you see all the Lockhart books on the list? He must be impressive if the new Defense teacher has us buying the entire set of his travels... Are you ready for school? _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Lolly sounds incredibly loyal and wonderful._

_P.P.S. I'm sorry if I sounded so sporadic, I was just irritated._

_P.P.P.S. Do you read any muggle literature?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Is he okay? I mean... Why the bared windows?! And what do you mean you can't tell me how he got out?_

_ I can understand that. … I mean, last year, I was so sure of myself. I didn't really need to try... And then. That went away. I found astonishingly enough, that not trying wouldn't get me anywhere, and that things wouldn't be handed to me on a silver platter. And I was nicer for it. It might not seem to be as big as a change from thinking your a muggle to a witch... But it changed me a lot. And I'm really thankful for the person that caused that changed._

_ Lockhart is a bit much. All his blonde, his white teeth. I've read his books, and there are some odd things with the time-lines, in fact some of his adventures took place at the same time, across two continents! Isn't that odd?_

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

_P.S. We all love Lolly very much._

_P.P.S. Not as much as I like, I mean, I really don't have that much access to it. But I am terribly fond of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. I found that in an Aunt's closet._


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Friend,_

_ I wish to tell you, I really do, but Ron and his brothers are up to their neck in trouble and its not my secret to tell. As for the windows? Bared and all. I went to check up on their house since I live a bit aways, and they had the bars right there... In their Rose bush, but still there. It made me sick._

_ That person must be wonderful if he or she changed your life so much! For me, Harry and Ron changed me. I was just scared of making friends, never really did have those before, and they... They let me in, after defeating a Troll of course. I mean really. **Boys.**_

_ Really? I must check when I get my books as well... However, Dumbledore would only get the best person for the job, and an idiot wouldn't get books if they were shifty, right?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. I adore that book! Have you read the rest of the books in the series?_

_P.P.S. Do wizards have computers?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Bars in a rose bush. Sounds like a bad pun. Anyway, so that whole Troll thing was true? Half the school thought that you guys simply passed it the hallways and got caught by the teachers... I've never actually spoken to her. Well, more than a single conversation. I bet she doesn't know my name. But that's fine I suppose, I know that she changed me for the better and I'm grateful._

_ Massive inconsistencies, check them! I absolutely loathe him for that. Not to mention all his preening, I mean, I guess he's a handsome bloke but he's vain. Too much in my opinion. But, I bet it's a witch that fancies him for that. _

_P.S. THERE'S MORE BOOKS?!_

_P.P.S. I have no idea what a computer is. Is it a sort of sweet or book?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Friend,_

_ It does sound like a bad pun, know that I think of it. And checked over the Lockheart books. I think they're very well written... But you're right. They're very inconstant. And many of them take place at the same time! However, I've researched all of the magic and things in them. They are sound, I've found! I bet this Lockheart knows how to research if anything._

_ Enclosed is the next book in the series, as well as the prequel. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last one, and I'm sorry if Lackadaisy is a little weighed down! A computer is an electrical device that more or less has the ability to perform several basic functions such as a type writer like device, operate video games, or even access the internet. It's very handy, though I've never really have gotten the hang of it myself since my magic has a strange effect on electricity. Perhaps all magical beings emit and elector-magnetic field that interferes?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. What on earth are the Weird Sisters?_

_P.P.S. I hope you have a wonderful year this year, and that we can meet!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear Hermione-_

Cedric stared at his letter. He had only been able to write that one word and her name before he found himself at a lost for what to say. There he had been, on the train towards Hogwarts, surrounded by his mates and chewing absently on his sugar quill and he had no idea how to respond to her wish to meet him. On the one hand, he wanted to speak to her again. In the Library her first year, their discussion over books had been fascinating, and stimulating. He could understand why she was considered the smartest witch of her generation, as he had heard some call her. The fact that she could keep up with him, a third year at the time, and had not grown up with magic?

Well, Hermione knew how to research and analyze very well. And she was just... Great to talk too. Even through their letters, he had found himself relaxed, answering her questions eagerly and happily. At the time she would have been turning only thirteen soon. He had already had been raking his brains since she had told him in a letter to see what he would get her. Sure, a book would be easy enough, but then their was a risk that he would get her something she already owned. He knew as a fact that her parents not only bought her the books she needed for her school term but roughly ten to go with that of her choosing.

"Excuse me."came a soft voice that Cedric had seemed to always listen for in the halls. He jumped, looked up and folded his letter as he spotted Hermione Granger leaning against the door frame shyly, her trunk in hand, or really on the ground with the handle in hand.

"Can we help you?"he had found himself saying, and she smiled, small, without teeth.

"I was just going to ask you if you knew what compartment Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are in?"she asked, and her eyes flickered around the room.

"Yeah I haven't seen him past, but I did see Fred, George and their little sister, their at the back of the train, ask them."said Steve, popping a 'jelly belly' in his mouth. The half blood smiled easily at the second year, and she grinned as he offered her some.

She delicately picked out some, and ate them.

"Thank you."she mentioned.

"You're welcome Granger."winked Steve.

The girl, flushing slightly, made to leave, but she struggled with her heavy trunk. Ladden with books no doubt. Cedric stood up, shoved his letter into his pocket to finish later and picked up her trunk.

"Let me take that for you."he said gently, closing the compartment door behind him and lifting the heavy trunk with ease. Thank goodness for Quidditch, he thought.

Hermione frowned slightly.

"I can carry it."she said, crossing her arms.

He smiled, nervously under her gaze, and tried not to fidget.

"I know you can. But I want to help you, is that alright?"

She narrowed her eyes, sighed, then smiled.

"Alright. But only because you are being a gentleman."

He grinned.

"Well, let's find your friends."

The walked in a comfortable silence, and he noticed faintly by looking in the corner of his eyes that she didn't reach his shoulders yet, and that her long, curly hair was less frizy then it had been last year, and was past her shoulder blades now. Her somewhat pale skin look that she had gotten a slight tan, and he wondered if she had gone to the beach with her cousins as she had said she would. Their were more freckles across her nose-

"Hermione Granger by the way."she mentioned offhandedly, and he nearly tripped over his feet.

"Cedric Diggory."he replied, and he tried not to be a little eager at introducing himself.

"We spoke in the Library, last term, do you remember?"she asked shyly, and Cedric had to temper his smile slightly as he wanted to beam eagerly at her.

"Yeah, I remember thinking that it was impressive for a first year to know about _Ronner's Use of Magic._" he mused.

She flushed slightly.

"Well, it was put as a resource in my Transfiguration text book so I thought it would help me understand the theory better if I read all of its sources-"

"You do know there's about a dozen resources mentioned in the book, not to mention books you can use for further study-"he interrupted, only for her to interrupt.

"Yes. But its so fascinating, don't you think?"she gushed, beaming slightly.

He grinned at her expression.

"Yeah, I do think so."

The walked for another beat, Hermione's eyes flickering side to side, looking for her friends no doubt.

"What's it like being a four year?"she asked.

Cedric rubbed the back of his neck, and shrugged.

"I suppose its a bit like every year. Can't really say for sure right now, I haven't really started. I bet everyone is hankering to start on their O.W.L.s though. "

"I'd expect that. I mean, really, it's only a year away! I'm glad I still have time to prepare myself mentally."she said, shaking her head in what looked to be fright.

Cedric couldn't help it, he laughed.

"What?"

"I mean, really, Granger, you of all people will pass their O.W.L.s, if you don't get more than twelve then I will eat my own owl."he said seriously, and she looked up at him, brow raised.

"I-... Well, thank you for the confidence."she said, softly, blushing as he smiled at her.

"No thanks needed. You're pretty brilliant, Granger. In fact I can tell by the way-"

"Oh, Fred, George!"

The two red heads looked up from their mass of sweets, a small girl intensively focused on her diary looked up as well.

"Hey there 'Mione."said the two older boys in unison.

Cedric frowned. He didn't think he liked the fact that they had a nickname for the second year.

"Have you seen Harry and Ron?"she asked, coming forward.

The boys shook their head and Hermione's shoulders dropped.

"I've been searching all over the train and I can't find them."

Her tone was rather irked, and disappointed at the same time.

"You can stay with us."said the smaller girl, shyly, hiding slightly behind her curtain of vivid hair. Her eyes flickered to Cedric, before they dropped back to her lap.

She placed her quill inside of her slim, slightly beat up diary and slipped it into her robe pocket. Her hands twisted together in her lap.

"I agree."said one of the twins, though which, Cedric had no idea.

"Thank you. And thank you Diggory, for helping me with my trunk."She said, and she smiled and he put her trunk up on the rack.

"Anytime. See you around, Granger."he said softly.

Before he could blurt anything else out, like demand how the Weasley's had gotten Harry out of the bared room, he shut the door behind him and nearly sprinted back to his compartment.

"You alright there mate?"asked Steve once he had sat down.

Cedric shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck in irratation. He brought out the crumpled piece of parchment, and stared again at the progress he had made.

_Dear Hermione,_


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione walked slowly up the steps of the Owlerly, carefully, she kept an eye on the ground for any fresh dropping. Her hair was tied tightly back in a braid and tucked underneath a knitted cap her mother had made for her. In between her gloved hands was a letter to her strange friend, and once again, as she had many times now, she found herself thinking about who it could possibly be. She had yet to narrow it down further than roughly sixteen boys. And in this newest letter she had a couple of questions she hoped to use to flush him out-

"Granger."said a voice, and she jumped at the sight of Cedric Diggory, blinking at her.

He had just come from the Owlerly, she supposed, and looked rather nice his cloak and hat. He smiled, a boyish sort of grin that seamed almost out of place in the older boy. He was always eager and friendly, she thought with a smile of her own.

"Hello, Diggory."she said softly, clutching at the letters in her hands.

"Hello, Sending a letter?"

"Two actually. One to my parents and one to a Friend."

He smiled again.

"Send letters often?"he asked.

"At least twice a week. I want to keep my parents in the loop as much as possible. Magic fascinates them but it tends to go over their heads a bit."

"Right, muggleborn, yeah?"he mentioned politely, seemingly just curious.

She beamed, puffing up, proud, because for once it seemed as someone wasn't mentioning maliciously or as if it was a disadvantage. Even Ron, much as she cared for him, seemed baffled by the thought of muggles. It was as if he thought them backwards and maybe a little foolish, when that wasn't that way at all. Diggory was merely saying it as if it was interesting, but not as if that made the way she had grown up was horrible and or alien.

"Yes. My parents are both dentist."she admitted, smiling as he grinned.

"Teeth healers, right?"

He gestured to his teeth, and she nodded eagerly, pleased, and surprised that he knew that.

"Yes."

" Brilliant, I knew I got that right, muggle studies seems to be paying off! Explains why your teeth are so white, too. I won't keep you."he said pleasantly, stepping around her.

She smiled again herself, and nodded to the older boy.

"I'll see you later."she mentioned, as she had ended up running into him a lot in there.

"See you around."he replied.

She walked the rest away, suddenly in a better mood than before. She, for the life of her, couldn't imagine why.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Hermione,_

_ As much as I'd love to tell you my position on the house team, that would make it rather easy for you to figure out who I am, now wouldn't it? Nice try. My favorite color is... Hmm. Blue? Yes, blue. And as for tea, I rather hate early gray and prefer a strong oolong instead. My favorite subjects are tied: Charms and Transfiguration. And Potions. And... Well I like school, alright? 'Favorite subject' is rather... Well subjective. It depends on my mood. Sometimes I want to read a history book or maybe a book on potions. Then I want to read a fiction book. I wager your the same and you don't really have a preference, do you?_

_ Since you deemed it necessary to interrogate me, I ask the same of you. What is your favorite color, tea, subject, and book? Go on, see how easy it is to answer that. Oh, and to add another question, what is favorite sweet? Mine are Fizzing Whizbees, and I'm guessing sugar quills for you. Didn't you say, and I quote, 'I have a horrid habit of chewing on the end of my quills. I swear I go through more quills that way than writing with them!'_

_ Are you excited for the Halloween feast tomorrow? I am. Do you think that they really think Dumbledore really got a skeletons to dance for us?_

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend._


	18. Chapter 18

_Dear Friend,_

_ I never did make it to the Halloween feast, did Dumbledore hire those skeletons? Ron, Harry, and I went to Sir Nicholas' Death Day party and then- … Well I imagine you know the rest, as the entire school was present when... When we found Ms. Norris. It was so horrible. The Death Day party and finding that poor... Well, mangy and horrible cat. I swear we didn't do it, the ghosts have vouched for us... But, I know how it must seem. I hope you can believe me._

_ My favorite color is blue as well, I'm rather partial to green tea, and I don't have a favorite subject. I love all subjects! I didn't mean that you had to have a favorite, I was merely curious to see if you had one. I suppose I can agree with your opinion on books, though I can say that Sherlock Holmes and The Chronicles of Narnia are very dear to me. Yes, it is sugar quills. They are simple and I can still write my work, and the Professors don't seem to mind... Unless it is Professor Snape, he is the only one who docks points over it. My favorite non-magical sweet are jelly bellies! Have you had them?_

_Questions(As I did last time, I shall limit it to four):_

_Do you play an instrument?_

_What is your favorite song?_

_Have you ever seen a film?_

_Who is your favorite Professor?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Before you ask, my own answers: I play the piano, as well as the violin._

_I adore Rhapsody In Blue, by George Gershwin._

_Yes._

_Mcgonagall is by far my favorite. She is fair, knows the martial like the back of her hand, and has such an amazing way of teaching._


	19. Chapter 19

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I believe you. Don't you dare think otherwise. I know how it looked, I was there with the rest of the school you know, but I also know **you**. Besides, petrification is strong magic, and as good as you are, I doubt you can mange that quite yet. If you can, well, I'd eat my own broom stick. You and your friends have a nasty habit of just being places you shouldn't. And getting caught at it. Like last term's whole dragon mess and all the points you lost. … You didn't really have a dragon did you?_

_ Dumbledore did hire skeletons, they floated all 'round the room and then proceeded to dance. Quite entertaining, pity you had to miss it. A friend of mine is obsessed with jelly babies, so yes, I've had them. I love them. He has to hid his stash from me every year so I don't take them all. What he doesn't know is that I know where his hiding spot is. I just pace myself so I can enjoy them until his dad sends him more. Shh, don't tell him._

_ Erm... Does playing a toad count? Now don't laugh, I was part of the toad choir for my first and second year. It was fun, but then Quidditch got in the way. My favorite song? I'd have to say 'This is the Night' by the Wyrd Sisters. I mean, its amazing! A film... OH! I know that, its like a photograph but with sound right?Er, can't say I've ever seen one. As for my favorite Professor? I'd have to say Professor Flitwick. I love charms, and he is rather funny when you get him talking alone... Oh, did you know he was a Dueler back in his youth? Apparently he's won a lot of awards, they're up in his office._

_My own questions:_

_What is the most foolish thing you've ever done?_

_If you could meet anyone in the past, who would it be?_

_What is your favorite dessert?_

_What is your favorite season?_

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

_P.S. Before you ask; I made my own broom when I was six years old and nearly broke my neck trying to fly it off of my roof. Merlin, because I'd love to met the man! Eclairs, as you know! Summer, because its warm and I can spend the day reading in nice weather or ridding my broom._


	20. Chapter 20

_Dear Friend,_

_ Thank you. So much. With all this nonsense of the Chamber and Harry-... I'm just so frustrated with all the silly whispers of us being caught with Mrs. Norris, and the wide circle we're getting because of it. This is worse than first year and losing all those points because of the 'Dragon Incident'! Everyone is so afraid to what is going to happen. _

_ We have to find out who the Heir is, or at least Harry seems to think so. We do have a plan, Harry, Ron, and I. But it's a shot in the dark, based on a loose suspicion but it is better than nothing. And yes, I suppose all three of us do have a knack for trouble, though really I blame Harry for that. He is the one that lead us to that blasted cat, poor thing... But well, I guess the fact that we became friends through fighting a mountain troll together should have tipped me off to what would happen through the course of our relationship. _

_ As to the whole truth of the dragon... Well, ask me no questions, and I shall tell you no lies. It isn't my story to tell. Not really. Sorry, I wish I could tell you, honest, but... Well. I can't. At least not by post._

_ Ah, I can't believe I missed that. It sounds like an old Disney cartoon I used to watch on a cassette! It was my favorite growing up. The Death Day Party was interesting, I cannot lie about that, but I was starving and everything smelled horrid. Not to mention that I had to watch myself from slipping into a ghost, for one, I find it rude to ever do that, and for another it was cold enough being near them without falling into them! But, other than that, an educational night._

_ Oh, well, I love jelly bellies myself. It was one of the few sweets my mother and father let me eat, in small amounts of course, but still. As for the Toad choir, I find the music quite beautiful. Not silly at all. I have never heard that song, and ten out of ten for remembering! That is what a movie, or film is. Perhaps, when we finally meet face to face we can go to the cinema to see one!_

_ The most foolish thing I ever did was... Well, before Hogwarts would have to be the time I flew to the top of the library shelf at the public one in Town... They are very high. I suppose that's how I got my fear of heights, but at least I got my book that day! Not that I had any clue how I had done it. I suppose at the time I thought I climbed the shelves. I was... Nine, I believe. My favorite dessert is Croquembouche, and my favorite season is Winter. Its yule tide, for one, and my parents and I always are together. As I've told you before, I never did have many friends before Hogwarts. But I did have them. Also, I love being able to curl around a fire place with a good book. Not to mention, I love the snow._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Why is a raven like a writing desk? If you could live in any time period, which would it be? Do you prefer to read alone in the quite or do you like ambient noise? _

_P.P.S. That would give away the riddle if I told you, wouldn't it? I'd have to say, I mean, ancient Greece. It has such a vivid, rich area of magic that is being rediscovered in the Ancient Aegean era! I have to have noise most of the time, its how I can read in the Great Hall or my common room. It helps me concentrate._


End file.
